


Forgiveness Must Be Earned

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Alec comes home several hours late from a mission, Magnus is out of his mind with worry.The Shadowhunter learns that earning forgiveness involves hard work.





	Forgiveness Must Be Earned

**Author's Note:**

> Last week I went through a serious case of writer's block. Really serious. My mind was buzzing with ideas and I couldn't put any of them to paper. A sweet friend of mine (you know who you are) kept urging me to write something, anything. So I opened a word document and started writing this. I pushed all of my limits with this one: Magnus' pov, Alec topping, vanilla smut.  
> I am not happy with the end result but it worked and I ended up writing a new chapter for my Sub Verse and finishing the multi-chaptered fic I had on hold.  
> I forgot all about it, until a while ago I opened my fic folder and it was staring at me. I debated whether deleting it or posting it. In the end, I didn't have the heart to delete it because it had helped me overcome my block. So here you go.  
> Happy New Year to everyone! :)

Magnus paced the living room, his hand running through his hair over and over, heart hammering wildly in his ribcage. He looked at the clock and cursed loudly. Seven hours.

He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and unlocked the screen. No new texts, no missed calls, no anything. Alec’s last text stared at him from the screen, mocking him from below.

 _We’re almost done. I’m going to wrap things up, I’ll be home in a hour_.

He hadn’t heard back from Alec ever since. Magnus cursed again, resisting the urge to smash his phone against the nearest surface. He forced his breath down and swore to himself that he was going to _kill_ Alexander, admitted that he would get back home in one piece.

Alexander had been called on an urgent mission just as they were about to go to bed and, while Magnus had been royally annoyed, he hadn’t been especially worried. It was not the first time their evenings were disrupted by Alec’s duty. He had gone back to sleep, only to wake up at the ping of his phone, smiling when he had read Alec’s text.

When one hour had stretched into two he had been mildly worried, thinking that there wasn’t reason to panic, that maybe Alec had been held up with paperwork.

After four hours he had been ready to climb the walls. None of his calls and texts had gone through and Magnus hadn’t been able to trace Alec with his magic.

Eight hours and five minutes later, more than seven hours since the time Alec was supposed to be home, and Magnus could feel panic grabbing his insides and twisting his guts in a relentless grip.

He stopped in front of the bar and considered pouring a drink, only to change his mind immediately after and start pacing again.

“Fuck,” he cursed, feet bringing him in front of the balcony door. He stared at the view without really seeing it, before turning back and grabbing his phone again. He dialed Alec’s number and he wasn’t surprised when the call went straight to voicemail. “ _Fuck_.”

Worry felt like a tangible entity taking residence in his stomach and pushing out everything else. His mind kept conjuring several different scenarios and all of them ended with Alec in trouble, Alec hurt, Alec dead somewhere in a ditch.

 _No_ , he thought. Alexander was going to be okay, he would barge through the door anytime now, apologizing for making Magnus worry and smiling that sweet, little smile of his. He kept staring at the door for what seemed like an eternity, willing it to burst open, ears straining with the effort to hear the littlest sound. The silence in the loft had never been heavier.

Magnus had rarely felt so powerless. He could feel his magic thrumming at his fingertips, ready to burst out at any given moment but he didn’t have a target to unleash it into and destroying their loft in a fit wouldn’t do him any good, no matter how satisfying it might be.

His feet brought him to the bathroom and he stared at his own reflection in the mirror. He looked like a wreck: dark circles under his eyes, disheveled hair, he could even swear that he saw new lines around his mouth. He took a deep breath and decided that he needed a shower and his make-up. If he was going to go insane with worry, at least he would do it with his usual style.

He stripped and threw his clothes carelessly on the floor, drawing the curtain open and stepping inside the stall. The hot water soothed his stiff muscles but did nothing to calm his nerves. Magnus grabbed his favorite shampoo and poured a liberal amount over his palm, before bringing it to his head and massaging his scalp in small, soothing movements. He tried to focus on the sound of the water hitting the tiles, on the feeling of the water over his body, on the smell of the shampoo permeating the air. What he really wanted was to hear the sound of Alexander’s voice, the feeling of Alexander’s arms wrapped around him, Alexander’s smell under his nose.

The thought of Alec hit him like a punch and Magnus braced himself against the wall, hands pressed against the tiles, water still running all over him. He bent his head down, chin resting against his chest, so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the click of the bathroom door popping open.

“Magnus?”

Magnus’ head snapped up, heart beating wildly, not sure whether he had really heard Alec’s voice or if his mind had made it up.

 _That’s it_ , he thought, _I’ve gone mad_.

He turned slowly and extended his hand toward the curtain but before he could reach it, it was drawn open and Alec’s face was in his line of vision. A wave of relief hit him with such dizzying intensity that he had to place his hand on the wall again to steady himself, eyes raking over his boyfriend’s form. Fatigue was clearly visible on Alexander’s face but he was in one piece and that was all that mattered to Magnus.

Alec offered him a tentative smile. “Are you okay?”

“Am I-“ Blinding anger flooded him at the question. “Where the hell have you been?”

Alec’s smile faltered a little. “I was on the mission,” he said, “We got held up.”

Magnus was torn between laughing hysterically and crying in relief. “You got held up,” his voice was flat, “Pray tell me, did it occur to you to send me a text to let me know that you were _alive_?”

Alec stretched out one hand toward him but Magnus flinched back. “I couldn’t. More demons took us by surprise over the pier,” he said in a careful tone, as if he was afraid to set Magnus off. “They emitted those high-pitched sounds, our phones got fried. I’m okay, Magnus.”

Magnus closed his eyes and turned around, his back to the other man, trying to force air back into his lungs. The water was still running but he tuned out the sound, too worked up to bother with inane things such as turning the stream off. “ _You_ are okay?” He asked, “What about _me_? I spent the last seven hours worried out of my mind, thinking you were dead somewhere. _Seven hours_ , Alexander.”

He heard some rustle from behind and the clattering of something hitting the floor and then a warm chest was pressed on his back, strong arms were wrapped around his body, Alexander’s face was buried in his hair. Magnus exhaled slowly, melting unconsciously into the embrace, relishing the warmth of the body pressed against his own.

Alec turned him around until they were facing each other, so close that Magnus could feel Alec’s breath tickling his face. “I’m sorry,” Alec whispered, stroking Magnus’ cheekbone softly with his thumb, ignoring the water soaking his clothes.

Magnus leaned into the touch with a sigh, closing the distance and placing his mouth over Alec’s in a bruising kiss. The other man moaned against his lips and stepped further into the shower, dragging Magnus close, naked skin against drenched clothes. They kissed fiercely, all tongue and teeth, moaning in each other mouths, hands roaming over each other’s body, clothed groin pressing against naked erection.

Magnus found himself with his back pressed to the wall, Alec’s strong body keeping him there as he bent his head down to lick a path along the line of Magnus’ neck, making him shiver and sending sparks of pleasure through his spine. Magnus grabbed a fistful of Alec’s shirt and pulled, too worked up to even consider using his magic to undress the other man, desperate for skin on skin contact, half-crazy with the need to feel Alec’s skin under his fingertips.

When his trembling fingers reached Alec’s belt and fumbled to work it open, he felt a steady hand pushing his own away and soon Alec was shoving his pants down and stepping out of them, exposing flexing muscles and a straining erection.

Alec didn’t waste time and pressed his body against Magnus’ again, naked skin sliding smoothly over naked skin, the water making both of them slippery. Magnus grinded his groin firmly against Alec’s, moaning loudly as their cocks made contact.

In that moment he wanted nothing more that to climb over Alec’s body, to taste every inch of his exposed skin, to crawl under it and stay there forever.

When Alec brought his hand between Magnus’ legs and grabbed his cock, he threw his head back with a choked gasp, his own hand reaching toward his boyfriend’s erection and taking it in a firm grip. Their touches were urgent, hard, unforgiving. Magnus thought there was no room for softness, he was driven by the urge to feel Alec’s cock under his hands, to feel Alec’s hard body writhing against his own, to hear Alec’s breath hitch as he stroked him fast and hard. To remind himself that Alec was okay, that he was alive, that he was there.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Alec’s raspy voice. “Magnus,” he panted. “If you keep this up I’m going to come.”

Magnus’ hand stilled, eliciting a frustrated sound out of Alec’s throat. Suddenly, touching Alexander wasn’t enough. He needed to feel Alec’s cock buried deep inside of him, his hips snapping against his own, his semen filling him and washing away the last of his worry. “Don’t you dare,” he said. “I want you deep inside of me when you come.”

Alec gasped out a moan at that. “ _God_ , Magnus,” he bent over to bite Magnus’ shoulder before stepping back. “Lube,” he ordered.

Magnus didn’t make him say it twice. With a snap of his fingers he summoned the bottle of lubricant from their bedside table and handed it over to Alec, who popped it open and poured a liberal amount of clear liquid over his hand. He stroked himself slowly, then he poured more lube on his palm and threw the bottle away.

Magnus watched as Alec’s hand reached between his legs, whole body trembling with need, hips arching up to welcome the touch. Alec’s finger against his entrance was enough to drive him crazy and he pushed against it, ignoring the awkward angle, willing Alec to hurry up because he was sure he would die if he had to wait one more second. Alec breached him open slowly with one finger, adding a second shortly after and then proceeding to work him open with three digits until Magnus feared that the pressure over his prostate was going to be enough to make him come untouched.

He bit back a moan. “Alexander,” he said, voice ragged. “I need you, _now_.”

He grunted when Alec’s fingers retreated and let out a startled gasp as he felt Alec’s hands under his thighs, lifting him up until he was at the right angle. He hooked his legs around Alec’s waist, back pressing hard against the wet tiles, dizzy with desire.

Alec lined up his cock and started to push inside slowly but Magnus was done with slow. He needed hard, and fast, and urgent so he pushed down and took all of Alec inside, relishing the slight burn as a reminder that Alexander was there with him. “Now move,” he ordered. “Don’t hold back. Fuck me hard, Alexander.”

Alec let out a startled grunt, replaced immediately after by a guttural moan. “ _Fuck_ , Magnus.”

But then he started to withdraw, before slamming back into Magnus with a forceful thrust, making Magnus bang his head against the wall with a curse. Alec set up a steady pace, slamming into Magnus over and over, every drag of his flesh eliciting low grunts, muffled curses, and choked moans from both of them.

It was far from perfect sex, the stream of water was hindering their balance and they were having a hard time to coordinate their movements. More than once Alec’s grip on Magnus’ thighs faltered and Magnus’ legs kept slipping from Alec’s waist. Later Magnus would wonder how they had made it without crashing to the floor and breaking some limb.

It was hard, messy sex and Magnus wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Soon Magnus started to feel the orgasm coiled low in his belly and he released his grip on Alec’s shoulder, bringing his hand down to stroke his own cock with fast, urgent movements. Alec’s grip faltered once more, threatening to bring them both down but he steadied himself again and kept pounding into Magnus with renewed effort, humming in encouragement as Magnus moans got louder with the imminent climax.

Magnus had the time to whisper a breathless “ _Alexander,_ ” Before the orgasm hit him hard, wrecking his whole body with wave after wave of pleasure, everything around him reduced to white noise. He went limp in Alec’s grip as Alec kept slamming into him, chasing his own pleasure with frantic, erratic thrusts. It didn’t take long and soon he was arching his back and moaning Magnus’ name, and it was the sweetest thing Magnus had ever heard.

Alec’s legs gave out, and both of them slid on the floor, mouths coming together in a wet, messy kiss, uncaring of the water gone cold over them.

When Magnus managed to catch his breath, he looked at Alec and he noticed the he was shivering, teeth clattering as the freezing water hit his skin from above. He snapped his fingers, letting his magic surge out to stop the flow of water above their heads.

Alec smiled at him and pressed his forehead against his own, still panting hard. “Am I forgiven?”

Magnus scoffed. “ _Please_ , darling,” he said. “Forgiveness must be earned,” he winked at his boyfriend. “You were seven hours late,” he chuckled at Alec’s confused little frown. “This covers one hour, at most. You still need to make up for the other six.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my friend for pushing me and to thank all of the people who will read this little, ridiculous thing. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, if you want to say hi :)  
> https://ladyoxymoron.tumblr.com/


End file.
